Trickle Like Tears
by Witch isit
Summary: Amazing how the sound of flowing water, and the strong winter moon upon you, creates a great thinking space. Rogan Rated M for language


**A.N. 'Kay guys, long time no see, for those that know me! Thought I'd try my hand at writing my own Rogan fic, as they're one of my fave new pairings. Also, you should know I've never seen one of the movies (I was pretty addicted to the cartoon, though ;D) apart from clips and fanvideos on YouTube. Really hope they're in character, not sure where in the timeline this would come; where-ever you think it fits, I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

Trickle Like Tears

Why had I not noticed the way the fountain flows before? How one jet moves up before another, creating a constant cascade? Or how it sparkles in the winter moonlight, almost making me forget how cold I actually am sitting out here. Still, I prefer 'out here' to 'in there'... with _him_.

_The fountain_. The fountain is what I'm concentrating on. The fountain that's never hurt me, or left me behind, or confused me beyond belief; fountains are good like that. God help me, I think I'm getting brain freeze.

Why didn't I pick up my coat? It was just there, waiting innocently as I watched Jubes and Pyro play foosball in the rec room. And it still was when I heard _his_ voice and my instinct told me to run for the hills. Or fountain, in this case. Dang, when did life get so complicated? It was just me and him; going out to the local bar, playing pool, going for rides on his (Scott's) bike together, just being us. Why the hell did people have to stick their fricking noses in and make us realise what we were hiding (or trying to) from each-other?

Damn, it is cold. Look at my breath, blowing away in the breeze. If they didn't know me better, people would think I was smoking. No, that's _his_ thing; although I do get occasional cravings, I'm good keeping my lungs clean, thank-you-very-much.

Again, back to unwanted thinking territory. God, I hate him! With his devil-may-care attitude and bad-boy style. With his hockey games and ever-present beer, with his smug little smirk and his arrogant expressions. With his warm hazel eyes, glinting with mischief and his honest-to-god god-damn gorgeous smile. His caring nature, and his overpowering protectiveness, making me feel so safe.

Most of all I hate that I don't hate him. And that not-hating him is getting harder every single day. And how, when he's away, the relief is outdone by the ache of his absence. How I dream of him with me, only to wake alone, and afraid, and heartbroken. 'Cause, more likely than not, he's in some bar somewhere, getting on with his usual routine; Drink, fight, fuck. Not always in that order. At least, from what I hear. It hurts too much to tag along with him, even though he'd probably let me. So I'm here, alone, under the bright moonlight, ignoring the sound of merriment inside. So. Much. Fun.

"Hey kid?"

_Shit_

"You out here?"

_Double shit_

"If you're not gonna answer, I'll just hafta find ya."

_Triple shit_

"Alright Maire, I'm coming out."

_Shitshitshitshitshit..._

That familiar, strong smell of tobacco was drifting around now. Damn, how hadn't I noticed it? Not just tobacco... Molson's and axel grease, and that smell that was just plain...

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Kid, had me worried."

_What's wrong, latest lay didn't keep you entertained_, slips through my mind like a snake evading its cage.

"Ah'm fine, ya shudda stayed inside."

"Oh yeah, you're fine sitting there in your nightdress with that flimsy excuse of a gown around you."

_Do you have to use words with 'flimsy' linked to my wardrobe, Sugar?_

"I like the moonlight, it's relaxin'."

"Yeah, as'matter of fact, so do I."

_Oh, god, no please._

"Damn, this thing's cold."

"Ah hadn't noticed, really."

"Marie, you're like ice!"

"Goddamnit Logan, it's not safe to touch me!" _Why are you making this harder? Why?_

"Logan... you really don't n-need to do..."

"Just shut up, and get closer Marie; I can't let ya freeze now can I?"

_What about dying from embarrassment? That good for you? _

God, that feels nice. His jacket smells like him; some many scents together. Normally I hate this, cause of the cheap perfume that... Hang on...

"Err, Sugar? Can Ah ask ya something?"

"'Course, Darlin'."

"Did'ya go out tonight? Ah didn't ask ya before."

"Nah darlin', I was actually lookin' for you."

_Oh, god, good going Marie..._

"Oh, what for?"

"Just wanted to spend some time with ya; thought maybe we could hang out for a bit."

"Sorry to break it to ya, Sug', but you choose one helluva night; it's jumpin' in there."

"Well, ya can't hear it in my room; wanna head on up?"

'_Kay, can ya say 'Gulp'?_

"Now, Sugar; I don't usually do this on the first date." _That's it, play it cool; play the kid-sis he sees you as..._

"Lucky we're past that stage then, huh, isn't it baby?"

_Excuse me, but... wha? _

Legs, you need to start moving, else we'll be out here by ourselves... Don't think Logan would like that.

"Ya coming Marie?"

_Hell yeah_

"Yeah..."

And out of all the things I hate about him, it's the way he just holds my hand... Especially when it's leading me to his room...

Night, night.

* * *

**A.N. So there you are, guys. Let me know what you think, and I really hoped you enjoyed it. If y'all have any pointers/advice, I'd love the feedback. **

**Witch isit**


End file.
